Earth-Prime
Meta article: The Game world, the place stuff happens. Technology The technology of the Vista City Earth is basic 21st century tech with abnormalities. The existence of "super science" that allows for androids on 1970s big iron mainframes, fusion powered cars from captured alien tech, and man wearable mecha mean that the average person is more technically apt and has more available to them than in the "real world". Smart phones are the default, people take 4g/5g networking for granted. Computers are more advanced and AI systems are on line. Adding the recent tech boost for the Galan Database and fusion backed electric is taking over the world. Super medicine is on the way and Careiculture praticle for places you can't do it normally. Cops are being issued phasers with stun settings. There are hotels on the Moon and in orbit. Several interplanetary craft that can get to the outer solar system in days exist. There are outposts on Mars. Commercial hypersonic and orbital airliners are appearing on runways. Warp drive ship are being built on Earth and the Corps of Discovery is discovering and building out from Earth. The State of Magic Magic also exists in the VC-Prime world. However it is rarer than the known "fantasy world" that is Greyhawke. And due to influences in the middle ages this magic has a decided taint towards evil. The Magic Level is "14" In d20 terms it means that spells above 5th level require more power to cast. Most magic is of a ritual nature. Most spells are not cast off in fractions of a round, but take many minutes at the least. The example in game of Voodun clerical magic or priest blessing an area are given. Outside casters or those of great power can pull off quicker and more powerful spells. Creatures such as Werewolves and Vampires are real and known to some people. Demons are a real threat. Occult knowledge is in generally considered dangerous and plenty of examples exist to prove this point. The source of the taint has been discovered. Demons turned loose in the 11th century are the focus of the taint on magic. They were meant to skew magic to the point that the cabal that loosed them could control things. Of course it did not work that way. The Cabal is long gone, the Demons also have been brought to heel. The taint while fading remains. To counter this religions have real power. Clerics of any faith who truly have faith can stomp Evil's ass when they rely on that faith. However few do have that level of faith and those that do don't advertise. It is speculated that a new age of saints could dawn. The Healing Wave has strengthened faith of every form as real miracles happened the world over in front of everyone. This resulted in the Enlightenment Movement of people of faith that are doing miracles. Last is the connection to Greyhawke. The Humans on Greyhawke came from Earth-Prime. the connection is strong and the barriers thin. Examples of people that have crossed in both directions are shockingly common if one knows what to look for. Politics Domestic Because I can politics on VC-Prime are less paranoid. The US is still the land of the free, and the President will be someone that respects the Constitution. It's my fantasy and I fantasize reasonable people in politics. There is no War on (Rights) Terror, no war in Iraq, or Afghanistan. No TSA, no Homeland Insecurity Administration. FEMA can still do a good job. By in large the government is how I like it, out of your way. There are still racist groups, but the existence of aliens has driven the groups that formerly only supported one shade or ethnic brand of Human into Humanists. Politicians still vote for pork and ignorance as usual has never been a bar to a career in politics. International In the US and most of the "democratic west" the existence and peoplehood of aliens has been confirmed. Many governments have signed the Sentient Rights Agreement. There is a nation of "aliens" the Ane that live on VC-Prime. They have been there a while. Vulcans have visited Earth after one of their scouts that had been disabled was rescued. China, the designated bad guy, has refused to recognize the peoplehood of non humans, but they are not big on rights for Humans either. China as a nation has ceased to exist. The buck-nuts nations are still considered buck-nuts. There are unreasonable people being unreasonable, both religious and ethic. World Politics goes into more detail, a work in progress. Also See: *World Politics *United States *Sentient Rights Agreement Category:Earth Gazetteer Category:Planets Category:Background Category:Politics